vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
143281-4-simple-ways-to-make-wildstar-more-enjoyable
Content ---- ---- The title does have the word "more" in it for a reason, I presume. | |} ---- ---- Where did you get this info from? I got a char on both sides on the PVP server. I would actually suggest they increase the drop from of settler stuff from mobs and remove the gathering ones. This would only make all the people to reroll scientist. | |} ---- Nah. They made the Path this way because they want something "unique" for each character, otherwise they could just make everyone do everything. I would agree with change path system if you LOSE EVERYTHING from the Path you had before when you change it, I don't want to see people with all Paths level 30. | |} ---- I actually disagree with this. if a player wants to spend the time and grind out all 4 paths to max level, let 'em! Seriously, it's not going to imbalance the game, and it might be some player's idea of fun. | |} ---- If you really wanted to experience all the paths you'd just create an alt. It's the same thing except they don't have to redesign the system's entire functionality for someone to do it. | |} ---- The request to change paths has long since been noted, and Cabrine staff has already replied that they're working on something to handle this. So that's a moot point. As for alts, I do alt, a LOT, but the game tends to be a little alt unfriendly, so why not let them swap around once it's been implemented? There hasn't been a good argument against what the OP said. | |} ---- Oh PLEASE, alt unfriendly? Have you ever played FFXIV? I just don't think a path switching system is necessary...but I'm not Carbine so I don't get to determine what does and does not happen. | |} ---- ---- And we also don't need to be able to have assault and support sets. If someone wants to DPS and tank or DPS and heal, they can just level 2 characters of the same class, right? | |} ---- that's not the same as a path, whose core functionality is to add additional content to your questing experience. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hahah funny guy.. let's see here.. i lvld my settler to 18.. what mob drop do you mean again? i have never EVER had any drops from mobs o_O that i noticed anyways... which makes it worth a lot of damn doesn't it? -.-" Do you even know how much resources you need to pop some sh!tty station for a damn 5 mins? You have to literally grind the area for hours to pop a bunch of stations for an extended period of time... Settler needs drastic measures, remove materials from the areas and get us npc's that sell those materials instead. And everybody will have a sigh of relief... | |} ---- ---- I play Secret World, that's about as alt un-friendly as they come. That said, no, I haven't played FF, no interest in it honestly. | |} ---- Whenever I see this my mind automatically reads: I won't even answer him, because I can't. Not been wrong yet, All The Best | |} ---- I also play SW off and on, it is far, far more ALt Friendly than W* in my opinion. All The Best | |} ---- Ah but in TSW one character can learn everything if you want to grind that much. There really is no reason to have alts. | |} ---- Only thing I support of what you said is better spawn time on world bosses. I can't be for making every tediuos task easy or else I might not have a game left to play. | |} ---- ---- Right, because farming gear and leveling Path are EXACTLY THE SAME THING. GOOD JOB! | |} ---- You clearly haven't paid attention. You do get settler resources from kills. All mobs will drop your resources. Since they don't go into your regular bag but your tradeskill bag you haven't noticed. You are being overly dramatic. There are a lot worse paths out there and settler is actually quite useful and you should be able to level up the zone while questing and collecting. So perhaps you should lay off the snark until you know what you are talking about. | |} ---- I would tend to agree with this. In game market issues aside, lore reasons seem like a pretty silly standard used to support the idea that characters a player creates should not be able to mail items to one another. | |} ---- I don't even see "the market" as a viable excuse. The things that are faction-specific would still be faction-specific, so it's not like I could flood the market with Exile-themed gear on the Dominion side. Everything else that's sell-able is equally accessible for both factions. | |} ---- If you play TSW without playing the story, you are doing it wrong. TSW has the best stories ever, and 1 alt per faction is must have to hear all the stories and do all unique faction missions, etc. I stopped playing a while ago, but decently geared (ranked) alts where also useful for doing repeatable missions (with CD) to gear your main faster. | |} ---- I contend there is no "doing it wrong" in any game as long as someone is having fun with what they are doing. The "doing it wrong" crap is just a thinly veiled putdown used when someone can't handle someone else playing differently. Going from there everything you said after the "doing it wrong" comment is pure choice. You do not NEED more than one toon in that game. You are choosing to have more than one toon because you want to play differently. | |} ---- Or because settler buffs don't last very long. I tried playing a settler once, and it was a LOT of tedium. But everyone is different. Some people like that type of gameplay, and if they don't, then there's other paths to try. However, this leads into your next point, which I VERY much agree with. This is something that people have been asking for since beta. I'm not really sure why it wasn't set up this way from the beginning. Because paths are not a vital part of a character like a class choice, it should be something that can be swapped. Hell, you can completely ignore your path and still be 100% as effective as someone who maxed it. I've gone on a lot about this type of thing in other threads. But this just comes back to one more thing that wouldn't be a problem if there wasn't a faction split. | |} ---- This, right here, is exactly what I was suggesting for Wildstar. So let us learn all 4 paths if we want to grind out the content, I see no reason not to. Thank you for bringing my arguement full circle, if in an odd way. :D | |} ---- Thanks twisting my point which was that TSW is not alt unfriendly since you don't need them. | |} ---- ?'s and !'s with pages of text are not enjoyable anymore. | |} ---- Hey now, at least my jetpack is useful for something............. ......I think. | |} ---- ---- They've already said they're working on this feature to allow people to change paths. Not sure if you'll have to drop it entirely, but I presume it will work like tradeskills and you can only have 1 active at a time. I'm cool with it as long as you can only have one at a time. All those raiding explorers can finally drop explorer and get scientist :P | |} ---- The dev's here have been really good about listening to players for a long time. But you can't expect them to roll over because you said so. They still follow their own staples and rules. That said, I can agree with most of what you put in there. The only one that is a stretch for me is cross faction mail. You are at war with the other side. So doesn't fit that well. However, there does need to be a faction transfer option. That way if you choose to swap over for whatever reason you have that option. | |} ---- ---- ----